no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Photo Negative Love
Photo Negative Love is the fourth episode of Treasure Island Adventures. Plot PN Minnie wants to be with PN Mickey, but can't because he doesn't love her. So she found a toon called " Love Bunny" And she helped her get the love of her life. Will it turn out great? Transcript ( It first starts with God and Walt Disney talking) God: So, what should we do with the sacred journal? I mean it's still buried, but what if somebody finds it? Walt Disney: Well I don't exactly know, maybe we should still keep it buried now until we find a perfect place to make so that nobody will awaken Disney X. God: Good idea Walt. ( PN Minnie then comes in crying as the two of them look at her) God: Awwww.... what's wrong PN Minnie? PN Minnie: PN Mickey won't love me.... Walt Disney: That's a shame.... because I have made Mickey and Minnie as... well a really good couple. And I thought that the same would happen to you and him because you're both Photo Negative. Why is that? God: I don't know, I guess I didn't really think this through... but maybe I can have a talk with him. PN Minnie: Really? Walt Disney: Actually... brute force does not solve anything. God: Oh... well what's your plan? Walt Disney: I know a special toon created by someone... she's called " Love Bunny" basically, Fanny Cottontail as cupid or a female Oswald as cupid. She uses her magic wand to make anyone fall in love with that person. God: Sounds like a good idea. PN Minnie: Where she at? Walt Disney: With Daisy PN Minnie: Oh okay, I will come to Character prep 2 and find her. God: Good my child, now go and use Love Bunny to make that Photo Negative mouse love you! (PN Minnie then walks to Character Prep 2) Daisy: Do you think Disembodied loves me? Love Bunny: Of course he does! With my wand, I can make anybody fall in love! Daisy: Well I think he does, it's that he didn't want to because Photo Negative Jerky would laugh at him. PN Minnie: Hi girls. Daisy: Oh hey PN Minnie! So, did you get Photo Negative Mickey to fall in love with you. PN Minnie: No... he still hates me... Love Bunny: Well, I can fix that with my magic wand! PN Minnie: * Hugs Love Bunny tight* Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. Love Bunny: GAH!!! A bit too tight... but you're welcome.... PN Minnie: Oh.. sorry * Let's go* ( The two then walked on over to Character Prep 1) PN Mickey: For the last time Disembodied! I am NOT and repeat, NOT and never will date that ugly mouse! Disembodied: What? I think you both make a really cute couple! PN Mickey: Shush it or I will throw you out again! Love Bunny: Hello boys! PN Mickey: Oh... wha * Looks at Love Bunny and falls in love* Well hello there beautiful! PN Minnie: * Facepalms* PN Mickey: * Looks at PN Minnie* And hello there ugly! Love Bunny: Mickey, I want to give you a surprise. PN Mickey: Oh.... boy! Let's see it! ( Love then uses her magic wand and makes PN Mickey fall in love with PN Minnie) Love Bunny: There all done! Disembodied: What did you do to him? Love Bunny: A little something nice. PN Mickey: Woah... what is this? * Looks at PN Minnie and falls in love* Oh boy... so beautiful... PN Minnie: Oh my gosh, it worked! Thank you Love Bunny! Love Bunny: Anything for a friend! Disembodied: Hey! You put a love spell on PN Mickey! Awesome idea! Love Bunny: Thank you! PN Mickey: * Kisses PN Minnie's cheek* Let's go somewhere nice.... PN Minnie: * Giggles* Oh Mickey.. * Holds his hand* PN Mickey: Oh baby.... * He and Minnie then go somewhere else* ( Ace, Face, Suicide, Willy, Oswald, and Ortensia then stared at the scene with their jaws dropped) Oswald: Oh my... PN Mickey is actually in love with PN Minnie. Ace: Such a good and cute couple Willy: My heart has been first taken, but brought back by this! Ortensia: Now that's my BFF! Suicide Mouse: True despair has disappeared... Face:... * Growls* Ace: Looks down " Something wrong Face?" Face: Nothing.... * crawls away* Ace: Okay. Love Bunny: Welp, looks like my work here is done! ( Outside the island) PN Minnie: Ah... isn't it nice outside Mickey? PN Mickey: It sure is.... Trivia This episode first introduced some fan characters. This is the first love episode. Category:Originator156 Category:Treasure Island Adventures Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Transcript